Besos a ciegas
by Dehawny
Summary: No tiene que haber una razón para hacer las cosas. Kyouhei lo sabe muy bien, pues ese es el patrón de la mayoría de sus acciones. Pero lo que no toma en cuenta es que el "no tener", también puede ser el "no querer ver". Enamorarse de Sunako, por ejemplo.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Tomoko Hayakawa, es mía solo la trama del One-Shot.**

* * *

><p>-Cierra los ojos, Sunako.- pidió Kyouhei volteando a verla, una hora antes se había introducido ilícitamente a la habitación de la chica con la intención de ordenarle que le preparase algo, pero sin darse cuenta había acabado por ver una de las películas censuradas de ella.<p>

-¿Quedándome desprotegida? ¡Jamás!

-¡Que lo hagas!- exigió el chico perdiendo rápidamente la calma, como solía ocurrirle con ella.

-¡No!- Sunako era realmente obstinada y Kyouhei sabia que con palabras no iba a conseguir nada. Dirigió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón de donde salio un largo pañuelo negro. Sunako estaba de espaldas evitando mirar a la criatura brillante, la más brillante, lo cual le impidió darse cuenta de cuando Kyouhei, velozmente había pasado aquella tela negra por sus ojos, anudándola con fuerza.

-¿¡Que haces?-pregunto alarmada. Prefirió contestar con otra pregunta, la verdad no tenia idea de porque hacia aquello.

-¿Te callas ahora?

-¿Pero que…?- No veía absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad. No entendía que pretendía el ser brillante haciendo eso. Si bien era agradable la oscuridad, le hubiese gustado poder ver a Hiroshi-Kun o a Josephine…

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Uh?

Un denso silencio entro en la estancia, Sunako, no muy segura de porque, quería seguir escuchando la voz de la criatura brillante, ahora que no le llegaba su brillo no podía derretirse.

-Bueno, si. Las chicas feas deben estar en la oscuridad y morir en la oscuridad. Y yo soy…

-¡Oh, cállate!-interrumpió Kyouhei, irritado.

-¿Por qué debería hacer lo que tu dices?

-¡Porque eres una idiota! Después de todo ¿Aun piensas en lo que te dijo aquel imbécil?-pregunto aun mas molesto. Detestaba la forma en que Sunako se despreciaba así misma, realmente lo detestaba.

-No es mi culpa haber nacido con este rostro ¿sabes?-repuso la chica.

-Haber… supongo que sabes lo que es una mayoría ¿no es así?- pregunto Kyouhei intentando mantener la calma, quería comer algo, pero tenia algo mas importante que hacer. Sunako solo asintió.

-Pongámoslo en practica; hubo un chico que dijo que eres fea ¿de acuerdo?-Sunako se estremeció levemente.-pero hay otro que piensa que eres hermosa.

-Ja. ¿Quién será?- inquirió Sunako enarcando una ceja.

-Yo, por supuesto.-no dejo que la chica se recuperara de la sorpresa y continuo.- también lo piensan Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga y Noi-Chan.

-¿Lo… lo piensan?

-También lo hace la Srta. Dueña.

-¿Y… porque?- el muchacho soltó un risilla socarrona. Es decir, ¿Podía la respuesta ser mas obvia?

-¡Porque eres hermosa, idiota!- Sin esperar una respuesta, Kyouhei la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia si.

Sunako estaba confundida, sorprendida… y feliz. Sabia que no podía confiar en la criatura brillante, pero escuchar de sus labios que ella era… hermosa, era algo agradable.

Seguía sin ver nada y aunque estaba segura que el ser brillante le estaba abrazando. No sobrevenía una hemorragia nasal, ni tampoco se derretía.

Un poco incomoda al no saber su posición exacta quiso tantear terreno, estiro sus manos, pero solo tocaba aire, escucho una risa aterciopelada y casi al momento sintió algo bajo sus dedos. Era algo muy suave. Siguió recorriendo con una mano y luego la otra acunando entre manos lo que parecía ser…

-Sunako…- lentamente la voz queda de la criatura brillante le hizo volver a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo sobre su mejilla, suave y calido. Entonces supo que lo que había estado tocando era a Kyouhei y, por la forma, estaba acunando su rostro, mientras el tenia una mano en su mejilla.

Sus mejillas se colorearon fieramente, intento moverse, pero le fue imposible. Estaba congelada.

No supo como ni porque, pero se había acercado a Sunako lentamente acariciando su rostro y al segundo después tenia los labios rosados de la chica a unos centímetros de distancia, demasiada tentación, muy poco control. Por resultado, Kyouhei había acortado la distancia entre ambos.

¡Que bien se sentía! Ya había besado a Sunako antes, pero ningún beso era en la plena conciencia de ambos, ni tampoco había pasado de algunos pocos segundos. Este era diferente, un rose entre labios y una descarga eléctrica. Ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer. Kyouhei, a diferencia de Sunako, había besado algunas chicas antes, pero nunca había estado enamorado. No es que lo estuviera ahora, no. Era imposible enamorarse de Nakahara Sunako o, en su caso, enamorarse de alguien. Aunque a Sunako no se le podía conceder del todo el titulo de "chica", si era hermosa, si sabia cocinar y hacer los quehaceres, entre otras cosas, pero ella era mucho, mucho mejor que una chica normal.

Pasados unos segundos aquel roce se convirtió en algo más… vehemente.

Sunako no sabia que estaba haciendo, es decir, ¡Besar a una criatura brillante, por Kami! Sabia que estaba mal, que estaba traicionando su juramento a la oscuridad, pero no podía pararlo. El ser brillante no la lastimaba con su resplandor, no podía ver nada que no fuese oscuridad. Además se sentía muy bien.

Siguió buscando y buscando con sus manos. Acaricio algo increíblemente sedoso, su cabello, pensó. Deslizo sus manos hasta sus hombros.

Las manos de Kyouhei tampoco estaban quietas, bailaban entre el largo cabello negro de Sunako, su cintura, su rostro.

Se separaron solo uno milímetros, Kyouhei ansiaba ver los ojos de Sunako, ver aquel color violeta tan especial, pero no se atrevía a quitarle la venda, ¿Y si todo acaba cuando ella le viera? No quería que eso pasara, aun no.

-Criatura brillante…-empezó la pelinegra, pero se detuvo. No quería llamarlo así.

Quería besarla, pero no se atrevía. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel impetuoso comportamiento que le había traído hasta allí? No tenia idea. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo mas para reflexionar pues Sunako se le había adelantado, sus manos aun seguían en el cabello rubio, y así mismo las de el habían volado a su cintura, acercándola mas aun. En un segundo los labios de la chica estaban sobre los suyos.

Estaban tan sumidos en aquel beso que no prestaron atención cuando algo suave se deslizo por sus rostros, no se detuvieron bajo ningún concepto hasta que nuevamente les falto el aire.

Sunako abrió lentamente los ojos, pero en vez de encontrarse con aquella espesa oscuridad, vio a unos pocos centímetros de distancia el rostro de Kyouhei con una de las sonrisas más bellas y sinceras que le había visto. Oh, no.

Un exagerado chorro de sangre salio de la nariz de Sunako empapando al rubio, seguido de un desmayo.

Una carcajada sacudió al chico quien se incorporo con la pelinegra en brazos, le limpio la sangre que aun escurría por su nariz con la manga de su camiseta y se detuvo unos momentos admirando el sereno rostro de Sunako, la cargo hasta su cama y la tendió allí.

Aquello que bullía en su pecho no era amor, por supuesto que no, se repetía. No es que supiera demasiado de aquello, pero no podía serlo, ¿El enamorado de Sunako? Jamás.

Quizá se sintiera especialmente feliz en ese momento, quizá sintiese los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y sus pequeñas manos blancas alrededor de su cuello. Quizá estuviese agradecido de traer aquel pañuelo robado a Ranmaru en el bolsillo, o el haberse quedado con ella viendo la película, pero no podía ser amor.

Claro que tampoco se le venia otra palabra a la mente para juzgar aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero les haya gustado!<strong>


End file.
